A Blessing or a Curse?
by IgnitingSparks
Summary: Everyone wants to be born special. But where I come from- being anything out of the ordinary is a curse that'll get you killed pretty quickly. My name is Skypaw, and unfortunately, I can read minds. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**Sorry this is so short! The first chapter will be up soon! Accepting OCs (Format Below)- PM me!**

Everyone wants to be born special. But where I come from- being anything out of the ordinary is a curse that'll get you killed pretty quickly. Being what I am is dangerous, for everyone, but I believe that with a little help I can change the minds of my clan and prove to them that I'm not a mistake. For now, though, I can't let anybody know the truth.

It's been thousands of moons since a cat has been born with abilities like mine, which most consider a blessing. The last time there was a cat who was… different… let's just say it didn't end too well. Now every last cat is determined to ensure someone like me doesn't exist. Little do they know, I've been right under their noses this entire time. That's what I'm best at now: hiding, lying, and keeping my secret. One slip up, and I'd be in the Dark Forest. StarClan is for cats who have pure souls, and no one like me could ever fit that standard. Not after all I've done- even if it wasn't exactly my fault.

My name is Skypaw, and unfortunately, I can read minds. This is my story.

**(OC Submissions)**

**Please include:**

**Name, gender, appearance, rank**

**Optional:**

**backstory, sexuality, relationships, etc.**

**I'll get back to you ASAP and let you know if they'll work for this story!**


	2. Discoveries

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please leave a review- critiques and questions welcome! **

**Thanks to Goldenheart3 for Willowsong and 19 for Tigerpaw**

My mind was flooded with horrific visions of cats I didn't even know being tortured mercilessly by tall dark figures. Their shrieks and cries of pain filled the air, and I watched, utterly helpless. I felt some deep connection to these cats and knew I had to save them. But I was frozen in place, watching miserably as their cries grew louder, ringing in my ears. I thought I could feel my paws sinking into a thick substance that stung my nose with a metallic scent. I lifted a paw to my eyes. It was covered in blood.

"Skypaw?! What's wrong?" The panicked voice of my denmate startled me into semiconsciousness. Blinking, my eyes hazy with sleep, I tried to remember what was happening. It hit me in a flash, and I jumped so hard the shredded bits of moss that were previously my nest floated into the air around me. "Skypaw!" the cat mewed, more firmly. "It was a nightmare, you're fine now."

"Right. Right." My ears were still ringing, and I could feel the sweat dripping off my nose. My head churned, trying to process the past couple of minutes. Finally, I gathered my senses and looked around me. Flamepaw sat beside me, an adorably worried expression on his face. I tried to smile at my friend, but I could tell it ended up looking more like a grimace. I looked across the den to see Crowpaw, shivering violently and looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. He caught my eye and immediately turned away. I watched as he stared at his paws in horror. _Blood… so much blood… _Crowpaw's thoughts were muffled, and I could only catch snippets before he buried his face in his paws, cutting himself off entirely. He was the only one who could sometimes hide his thoughts from me. I always found myself wondering if he knew what I was.

_Blood… _I thought, pondering over the apprentice's odd behavior. _Wait! I must have tapped into his nightmare! _I realized. _But that's never happened before! Why would it start now? And who are those cats Crowpaw is so worried about? _

I tried not to worry about it. I had plenty of my own problems to deal with and didn't need to waste my time with my denmate's. I turned back to Flamepaw, whose face was still etched with concern. I gently flicked him with my tail. "Hey, calm down! You were right, it was just a nightmare. It's no big deal," But my words were lacking in substance. I said to them just to reassure myself. I glanced back at Crowpaw guiltily, swallowing hard. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Flamepaw followed my gaze with a certain degree of confusion but allowed me to lead him out of the den anyway. He took a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile for us to split, then sat down under the shade of a cherry tree in the middle of camp. We ate in silence for a minute, before he looked up at me. I knew what was coming next.

"Skypaw?" he said hesitantly. I stared at my food. He waited a moment, before continuing. "What was going on? Why were you looking at Crowpaw so… weirdly? Is there something you're not telling me?"

His tone was so hurt- I knew he wouldn't accept another excuse- but I had to try. "It's nothing."

_There IS something she isn't telling me! I knew it! _Flamepaw thought. His amber eyes shimmered angrily. "It _is_ something!" he protested. "I'm your friend! You're supposed to tell me about stuff!"

I winced. "It's not like that! It's nothing about Crowpaw!" RainClan was waking up for the day, and a few cats were starting to stare. I lowered my voice. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Flamepaw seemed relieved, but I knew his suspicions still lingered. I blocked out his thoughts. They just made me feel even worse about lying.

"Let's find Sorreltail and Frostleap and start training, okay?" I said.

"Okay," Flamepaw sighed. He could never retain a bad mood for long. I grinned at him, the greenleaf sunshine on my fur making me feel a little better. I hoped someday I could tell the truth to Flamepaw. But he had been raised to hate mind-readers, just like every kit was. My parents had told me the stories, too. I knew he was terrified that someone would see his thoughts and think he was a horrible cat, but he didn't realize that his thoughts were way more pleasant than some of the feather-brains and fox-hearts in camp.

What would Flamepaw think if he could see what went through my head? I doubt he'd want to be my friend anymore, after seeing what I think about cats. How I judge them and hate them so quickly.

Suddenly, the sun didn't feel so warm. I padded after Flamepaw, trying my best to look somewhat excited for the day ahead of us.

* * *

All of RainClan was gathered underneath the high-steps, layers of marbled rock that glittered with quartz flecks. Tiny gurgling streams trickled down paths in the stone, splashing into the pond that supplied RainClan with its water.

It was only sunhigh and yet Duskstar had called for an announcement. "As I'm sure you know, the gathering is tonight," he said, his voice echoing powerfully. A few cats nodded, excited to see who would be picked to attend.

I had never been to a gathering in the four moons I'd been an apprentice, and I was certain that Duskstar would pick me this time. He droned on, calling different names, then finally- "Flamepaw and Skypaw."

Flamepaw batted my ear playfully. "Yes! You're going to love gatherings! They're so dramatic!"

"Don't get too excited- most of the time they're pretty boring," Sorreltail, Flamepaw's mentor warned. "The one you went to was the most exciting one we've had in moons."

"I don't care! I'm just excited to meet new cats!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mistysplash, the medicine cat, spoke up. "Actually, Duskstar, I'm running low on a couple of herbs that have to be picked under a full moon, and I'm sending Cherrypaw to pick them tonight. She'll need a warrior apprentice to accompany her, and I was hoping Skypaw could do it?"

"What? But I want to go to the gathering!" Surely Duskstar wouldn't side with Mistysplash! I'd never been able to go to a gathering before.

"I guess she can help Cherrypaw. You can go next moon, Skypaw." Duskstar decided.

"Seriously? I have to go pick flowers while you get to go to the gathering? This is so unfair!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Come on, Skypaw, it's for the good of the Clan," insisted Frostleap. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes!" I could feel hot tears welling in my eyes. I'd been waiting for moons to go to a gathering. "I _hate _Mistysplash!" I hissed to Flamepaw.

_There is no way I'm going to spend tonight doing anything but going to the gathering. I'll find a way. _I scowled at Mistysplash one last time, and to my surprise, she returned it with a genuine look of apology and sympathy. _I wish I didn't have to do this to her. _Mistysplash was thinking. I was more curious than ever, but I returned to the apprentices' den, resolving to try to get some rest. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
